Manga Murder
The Manga Murder (Mangamoord in Dutch) is a solved, Belgian murder case. The case notably includes notes written by the killers reading, "Watashi wa Kira dess" sic, meaning "I am Kira," which is a line spoken by Light Yagami in the Death Note series. The name of the case was coined by the Belgian media due to the relation to the ''Death Note'' manga series. The notes Two notes were found near the victim. The notes carried a sentence in capital letters and in different colors: "Watashi wa Kira dess" sic, a mis-transliteration of "I am Kira" (私はキラです, Watashi wa Kira desu). The line is a reference to Kira from the Death Note series, who is a god-like figure who murders criminals by using a Shinigami's (god of death's) notebook called a Death Note. Light Yagami, who is Kira, speaks this line as a confession near the end of the series. Details On Friday, September 28, 2007, parts of a mutilated corpse, the torso and two thighs, were found in the Dudenpark in Forest, Brussels, by two pedestrians who happened to smell the rotting parts. A short while later the two notes referring to the Death Note series were found nearby. The detectives working the case were unable to identify the victim, because all crucial body parts are missing. What they did conclude was: The body was only a day or two old when found, or had been stored in a freezer. Storage in a freezer is plausible because it can explain the surgical precision of the cut. The victim is Caucasian, between 20 and 30 years old. The location of the victim is very close to the highest point of Brussels, possibly a symbolic location since Kira acts as a god of death in the manga. The thighs of the body were shaved, also possibly pointing in the direction of a psychopathic act or the gay scene. The detectives mentioned a practical joke by medicine students as one of the possibilities; the academic year had just started and the students have relatively easy access to dead bodies. Still, the police fear that they are dealing with a serial killer. Later, a hypothetical revenge action in the gay scene was brought up. A public announcement asking for witnesses received a single reaction. A jogger had seen a blond man lying down on the same spot where the victim was found two days later. The next day she saw the man again. The witness thought the man was sleeping and did not pay much attention to it. It is not certain that the man was indeed the victim. The police established cooperation with the working group Corpus, who are involved in the investigation of the Mons serial killer, because there is a similar modus operandi. A month after the event, a news article was published in a Belgian newspaper, stating that the detectives still had not achieved any progress in the case. Nobody reported a missing person, body, or body parts. On September 20th 2010 the Belgian newspaper, Le Soir, police arrested four people for the murder case. Three people were arrested for murder and one was arrested for 'failing to provide assistance for a person in danger'. Two of the four people have confessed, according to a Brussles prosecutor. References * Wikipedia entry: Manga Murder * Anime News Network: ** Notes near Body Parts in Belgium Linked to Death Note. October 1, 2007. ** Police Reaches Dead End in Belgian 'Manga Murder' Case. November 27, 2007. ** 4 Arrested for 2007 Belgian 'Manga Murder' Case. September 9, 2010. ** Belgian Police Close to 2007 'Manga Murder' Victim ID. October 2, 2010. * Celstraffen van 20 en 23 jaar in zaak van manga-moord (Prison sentences of 20 and 23 years in case of manga murder). Het Laatste Nieuws. June 14, 2013. * Most Wanted, listing Zakaria Benaissa: ** "Most wanted": voici les personnes les plus recherchées d'Europe ("Most wanted": these are the most wanted people in Europe). January 29, 2016. ** OVERZICHT. Dit zijn de meest gezochte criminelen van Europa (OVERVIEW. These are the most wanted criminals in Europe). January 29, 2016. * Dader van ‘Mangamoord’ opgepakt in Gabon (Killer in 'Manga Murder' arrested in Gabon). July 6, 2013. Category:Real-world articles